Clouse
Clouse is a major antagonist, and possibly the true main antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is Master Chen's second-in-command, and appears to have a rivalry with Sensei Garmadon. Master Chen's right hand man looks like a distinguished butler. He is also a spell caster who will use magic or whatever else it takes to stop the Ninja from winning the Tournament. Like his master, Clouse has a history with Garmadon. Based on the way they speak to each other, it's not a good one. History Clouse was set as one of the hosts of the Tournament of Elements, and is seen with Master Chen. The Invitation Clouse was present when the Ninja were asked to quickly board the ship. Kai, Cole, and Jay quickly boarded, but Lloyd was stopped by his father. Even though he was asked not to get on the ship, Clouse called one last time, and Lloyd joined, his father coming after him. Clouse also appeared when Karloff was about to finish his battle against Kai, and stopped them both. After inviting them to Chen's Island, he reported to Chen that Garmadon was back. Only One Can Remain Clouse orders the attendants to welcome Master Chen. He then pauses, and lets Chen explain their tournament idea. After Karloff has lost all of his powers, his snake has has ripped a hole in Jay's tourtament gi. He thanks his pet, and now knows the people who had spied on them. Versus Clouse was eager to use his dark magic in the Tournament, but Chen told him it had to wait and that they would use it in time. Clouse watched the first round of battles, and showed no emotion when some of the contestants lost. The Ninja enlisted Neuro to try to find out what the Tournament was really about by reading Chen's mind. Neuro couldn't get close to Chen, but he managed to pick up some things from Clouse when the latter caught Neuro in the dressing room. When Zane escaped his prison, Clouse electrocuted him and told the guards to trap him where he couldn't escape. Ninja Roll When Jacob tried to escape the Noodle Factory, Clouse caught him and told the guards to feed him to his serpent. Spy for a spy Clouse had a feeling that there's a spy in Chen's island, He then tried to battled and capture Nya but she escaped from him. Spellbound When the rest of the elemental warriors were brought to another island, Clouse began to capture Shadow, He then have Captured Paleman. Then he was fighting Jay with his big Golem rock kind to destroy Jay's mech battlesuit then sonely it blasts as in the end it reveals Jay has been captured when Kai has been captured too. The Forgotten Element Clouse began the ceremony with Chen when they prepared to captured Lloyd and halfway to cast the spell of the Anacondrai transformation, But when Kai and Skylor betray them, He used the Great Devourer's venom falled on Lloyd but when Kai Proctected him he then tried to cast a spell to attack Kai, Kai fastly used ice to freeze him, and when the ninjas were battleling the Anacondrai Cultists, He escaped stealthy along with Chen and with a little army that they also unexpectedly captured Skylor and they both escaped somewhere in the island. The Day Of The Dragon When Skylor escaped, Clouse began to search her and recaptured her to bring her back to Chen, But he encountered Sensei Garmadon as they were both began their Final Showdown like when they were young, When Garmadon replied him Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me Clouse!, Clouse used his final spell and casted a portal to the Cursed Realm. Garmadon was halfway to fall to the bottom of that portal and Clouse was amused that he thought he finally win against his old long former rival that he said I shall take your title! I, Lord Clouse!! But Garmadon jumped and pulled him down to the portal along with him, Then Garmadon climbed to get out of the portal then in his last scene, Garmadon kicked him as Clouse falled to the portal as he disappeared by being cursed and banish to the Curse Realm. Trivia *He seems to be a bit older than most of the other Condrai Cultists. * In the tournament app, he appeared as an Anacondrai. *Garmadon states Clouse likes to use Dark Magic. *In "Only One Can Remain", it's revealed that he has a Giant Pet Anacondrai Snake. *He was the only cultist not turned into a Anacondrai due to him being banished into the Cursed Realm. **In the LEGO Ninjago: Tournament (App), He appears as a Anacondrai while he didn't in the show. Set Appearances *70748 Titanium Dragon Gallery CondraiCultist1Upclose.png|Clouse's minifigure. Clousefigure.PNG Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic. image.jpg|Clouse as Anocondrai Category:Evil Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Villains Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Darkness Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Tournament of Elements